


Home

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: ''Vivement que je rentre à la maison''





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

''Vivement que je rentre à la maison''  
Hiccup soupira en regardant par la vitre de sa voiture. La journée avait été particulièrement longue pour lui. Il était parti en voyage d'affaires trois jours plus tôt, pour une convention automobile à la capitale. Il y avait eu un temps abominable pendant son séjour et pour conséquence, la moitié de la convention avait été annulé. Il avait voulu rentrer plutôt, mais il avait eu des soucis sur sa voiture. Elle était sortie du garage le matin même et il s'était empressé de reprendre la route pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait eu droit aux embouteillages à la sortie de la capitale et il avait cru que ce serait fini, mais il y en avait à quelques kilomètres de chez lui aussi, dû cette fois à un carambolage. Et ça faisait presque 45 minutes qu'il était coincé dedans, à attendre. Il prenait son mal en patience, rongeant son frein, et finit par abandonner. Il se mit à s'énerver tout seul sur son volant et s'arrêta quand il vit les regards effrayés que lui jetait la famille dans la voiture d'à côté.  
Il soupira un bon coup et souffla. Il ouvrit sa boîte à gant et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait arrêtés de fumer, mais là, ça devenait trop pour ses nerfs. Il alluma sa cigarettes et en tira une bouffée de nicotine. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre.   
-Il manquerait plus que je tombe sur les flics, tiens, se dit-il. Ça couronnerait cette journée de merde…   
Il eut le temps de s'en fumer une autre avant de sortir des embouteillages. Il prit une autre route que la plus courte pour rentrer chez lui, complètement bouchée. Il fit un grand détour par le centre-ville, s'arrêta pour remettre de l’essence et repartit. Au total, le trajet qui devait durer six heures en avait duré douze et il fut ravi de se garer devant sa maison. Il descendit de la voiture et entra dans la maison. Il enleva sa veste, posa sa valise et sa mallette de travail dans un coin et s'affala sur le canapé en soufflant.   
-C'est pas trop tôt… Soupira-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage.  
Il sentit deux petites mains glisser sur ses épaules.  
-Dure journée ?  
Hiccup leva les yeux vers son amant qui le regardait, debout derrière le canapé.   
-J'ai passé ma journée à faire de la route.  
-Je croyais que tu aimais bien conduire…  
-Pas autant dans une journée. Pas quand ce n'est pas prévu…   
Hiccup se redressa.  
-Enfin, je suis rentré, maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.  
Jack lui sourit et fit le tour du canapé. Il s'installa sur ses jambes et Hiccup s'enfonça sur le canapé.  
-Et toi, ta journée ?  
-Comme d'habitude. J'ai été bossé, les enfants ont été adorables, j'ai fait deux trois courses en rentrant et j'ai été voir Aster et Tatiana et leur bébé.  
-Ils vont bien ?  
-Oui, même s'ils ne dorment pas beaucoup. Ta conférence s'est bien passée ?  
-Arg, m'en parle pas… On n'a pas vu la moitié des stands parce qu'ils en avaient mis dehors et qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Et quand j'ai voulu rentrer, la voiture m'a lâché. Je l'ai fait réparer et je me suis embarqué dans les embouteillages.   
-Tu as beaucoup conduit ?  
-Douze heures. Je suis parti à 10h et il est 22h…  
-Tu dois être crevé…  
-Complètement naze.  
-J'ai fait à manger, ajouta Jack en regardant la cuisine. Mais ça fait un moment, alors ça doit être froid… Tu veux que je le réchauffe ?  
-Je veux bien…  
Jack se leva et il le vit disparaître dans la cuisine. Hiccup enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied avant d'allonger ses jambes sur la table basse. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il zappa en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant quand Jack revint de la cuisine avec un plateau.  
-Tiens.  
Il le posa sur ses jambes et fit le tour pour venir se caler contre lui. Hiccup mangea alors qu'ils regardèrent la télé. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il posa le plateau télé sur la table basse et se réinstalla dans le canapé, serrant son petit ami contre lui.  
-Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être rentré.  
Jack lui sourit et s'installa sur ses jambes.  
-Je suis content que tu sois rentré, dit-il en enlaçant sa nuque.   
Hiccup lui sourit et il l'embrassa. Après douze heures de route, le garage, les embouteillages pour une convention qui avait à peine eu lieu, il était tellement heureux d'être rentré.  
-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, rien ne vaut son foyer.  
Jack sourit.  
-Je crois qu'on dit ''on ne sera jamais aussi bien que chez soi.''  
-On s'en fou, soupira le brun qui l'embrassa de nouveau. C'est toi, ma maison.   
Jack ricana devant la tentative de romantisme de son amant. Hiccup était doué pour beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas pour ça.   
-Ça veut dire que tu aimes être à l'intérieur de ta maison ? Donc de moi ? Si c'est une tentative de drague ringarde pour me mettre dans ton lit, on vit déjà ensemble, donc c'est un peu inutile, plaisanta l'argenté  
Hiccup sourit.  
-Je sais que je t'ai déjà dans mon lit. Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il plus sérieusement, c'est que tu es mon foyer, Jack.   
L'argenté ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration et sourit. Il l'embrassa en lui murmurant que s'il voulait, il pouvait faire un tour à l'intérieur de son foyer, et Hiccup sourit devant le mauvais sous-entendu sexuel. Il lui avoua qu'il était un peu trop crevé pour ça et qu'ils verraient demain.   
Après tout, se dit-il, ça pouvait attendre demain. Il était de retour dans son foyer, près de son petit ami et c'était le plus important.


End file.
